1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a hunting arrowhead and, more particularly, to a hunting arrowhead with a rotary blade for gaining ascendancy over and hunting wild animals such as a deer quickly and accurately without degrading the flight stability and the hit rate of an arrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an arrow is composed of a hollow arrow shaft, an arrowhead added to a leading end of the arrow shaft, the notch of an arrow to which the arrow fits on the string, and feathering for securing the flight stability of an arrow.
The arrowhead serves to practically pass through an object, so it should have excellent wear resistance and strength and it should have a structure enabling itself to fly stably, because upon hitting the object, the accumulated energy of an arrow is collected upon the arrowhead.
Generally, an arrowhead has a sharpened tip to improve its penetration, but such a sharpened arrowhead is not practical for certain types of hunting. This is because it is difficult for the sharpened arrowhead to kill large game and thus gain control over the same. Thus, taking this into account, a broad type arrowhead which has two to four sharp blades on its edge to induce profuse bleeding to kill game may be used.
There is also disclosed an arrowhead in which the blades are normally folded inside the arrowhead and upon hitting a target, are then unfolded, since the blades of the broad type arrowhead is able to affect the flight stability of an arrow.
FIGS. 7 to 10 illustrate a variety of conventional examples of a broad type arrowhead, which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,222 B2 entitled “BROADHEAD ARROWHEAD,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,161 B1 entitled “ARROWHEAD AND METHOD OF MAKING,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,936 entitled “BLADE FOR ARROW BROADHEAD,” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,060 entitled “ARROWHEAD WITH EXPANDABLE BLADES,” respectively.
FIG. 7 shows a structure with a rear portion of a blade assembly where a leading edge is formed on a side edge in a bent shape in order to increase the penetration performance, and FIG. 8 shows a structure in which a spiral cutting edge is formed in a core member at the rear side of a leading penetrating tip.
FIG. 9 shows a structure in which a plurality of teeth is formed on an upper end of a triangular blade, and FIG. 10 shows a structure in which a blade is mounted on a cylindrical sleeve such that it is elastically unfoldable by means of a link arm, in order to excessively tear a penetrated part.
While these arrowheads all are developed for increasing the penetration performance and kill rate with respect to game, among them, in the structures of FIGS. 7 and 8, the blade assembly may hinder the function of feathering, possibly causing a problem in flight stability, and particularly in the structure of FIG. 8, the shape is complicated so that it is difficult to manufacture the structure.
The structure of FIG. 9 has a problem in that if the arrow directly impacts the game's bone, the arrow may bounce off from the bone, and the structure of FIG. 10 does not cause a problem of the flight stability, but has problems in that the blade may not be unfolded in a timely manner, and even when the blade is unfolded correctly, it has a limited capacity to enlarge the wound and pass through the bone, and the manufacturing cost increases.
Thus, there is a need to develop an arrowhead that has excellent penetration performance with respect to the game's bone or internal organs without affecting the flight stability of an arrow and the hit rate on a target, thereby gaining ascendancy over game at a single stroke.